To Say I Love You
by kaorinin
Summary: Ya, meski aku takut, dan meski aku akan sakit nantinya.. Aku harus tetap mengatakannya, aku mencintainya! A Bleach Fic. One sided love IchiHime, slight IchiRuki. Untuk BVF 2 bulan Juni, Different Serenade. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Sen No Yoru Wo Koete belongs to Aqua Timez

Warning: One sided love IchiHime, slight IchiRuki. maybe OOC. Typo(s). Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk BVF 2 tema bulan Juni, Different Serenade. Didasarkan pada sepenggal lirik dari Sen No Yoru Wo Koete-nya Aqua Timez. Liriknya saya translate ke dalam bahasa Inggris, di bawah sana :D

* * *

><p><strong>To Say I Love You<strong>

**by kaorinin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pernahkah?<strong>_

_**Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang begitu dalamnya?**_

_**Seperti menyelami palung terdalam di dunia. Gelap, tapi kau terus berusaha mencari secercah cahaya.**_

_**Meskipun kau takut, meskipun kau sudah lelah tak berdaya.**_

_**Di palung yang gelap dan dingin itu,**_

_**Kau tetap mencari secercah cahaya itu.**_

Namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku adalah salah satu siswi SMU Karakura. Aku.. Ah, apa yang mau kalian tahu tentangku? Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai.. selai kacang? Tapi, aku juga suka selai _berry_. Apalagi kalau dicampur dengan roti panggang manis dan terdapat daging asap di dalamnya. Itu enak sekali. Aku jadi lapar setelah membicarakannya. Kurasa aku harus membuatnya untuk bekalku esok pagi.

Usiaku masih 15 tahun. Aku baru saja ulang tahun 2 minggu yang kemarin. Ini adalah tahun pertamaku di SMA Karakura. Menyenangkan sekali! Teman-temannya begitu baik. Lagipula aku sekelas lagi dengan sahabatku, Tatsuki-chan. Dan juga… pemuda itu.

Ah! Itu dia. Dia sedang berjalan dengan kedua temannya sekarang. Sebentar, biar kulihat. Dia masih terlihat bertiga dengan Asano-kun dan juga Kojima-kun. Mereka memang sahabat sejati! Hmm, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari Asano-kun atau Kojima-kun aku comblangkan saja ya dengan Tatsuki-chan. Hihihi, pasti seru.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu, Orihime?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan kulihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek menatapku khawatir.

"Tatsuki-chan? Ah, tidak. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang gila ya kalau sedang tersenyum begini?" ujarku sambil menunjukkan senyumku kepadanya.

"Kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang memang tidak terlihat seperti orang gila."

Aku mendengarkannya.

"Tapi kalau kau sedang duduk di sini, sambil terus menatap si _Oranye_ Ichigo itu, kau akan semakin terlihat seperti orang gila." ujarnya jahil sambil menarik kedua pipiku.

"Aaa—Aduuuh! Pipiku sudah melar, kenapa kau membuatnya semakin melar?" aku mengusap-usap pipiku yang tadi ditariknya. "Tapi, Tatsuki-chan, kalau kau menarik kedua pipi musuhmu seperti kau tadi menarikku, kau akan menang!" ujarku berapi-api. Yang kumaksud di sini adalah musuh-musuhnya dalam lomba taekwondo tingkat kota yang akan diikutinya bulan depan. Aku yakin Tatsuki-chan menang. Tenaganya kan kuat sekali.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, baka!" dia memukul kepalaku.

"ADUUUUH!" aku meringis kesakitan.

Tatsuki-chan hanya tertawa melihatku kesakitan. Perlahan, ia mengusap kepalaku pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Orihime," katanya seraya duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki.

OOOoooOOO

_**Gadis kecil..**_

_**Kau terus mencari.**_

_**Meski itu di malam yang dingin..**_

_**Siang yang terik..**_

_**Ketika badai salju yang kencang itu menerpamu jatuh ke dalam jurang kesedihan..**_

_**Kau.. tetap berusaha mencari.**_

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, tepatnya ketika aku masih kelas dua SMP. Tujuh hari setelah aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-14. Saat itu, yang terpikirkan olehku hanyalah jepit rambut hadiah pemberian dari kakak. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya!

Dulu, ketika aku masih SMP, aku hanyalah seorang murid pendiam yang tidak memiliki teman. Sangat menyakitkan apabila mengenang masa-masa ketika SMP dulu. Aku begitu kesepian di kelas. Ketika bel berbunyi tidak ada yang menggandeng tanganku dan berkata, "Hey, Orihime. Ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Aku menjadi begitu pendiam. Tanpa disadari, aku semakin membuat jarak dengan teman-temanku di kelas. Apalagi ketika Namatsu, seniorku ketika itu, mengatakan dengan terang-terangan kalau ia membenciku.

Dia bilang, _"Aku membencimu Orihime, kau benar-benar junior sombong menjijikkan yang berlagak di depan para senior seperti kami. Kau pikir kau yang paling hebat?"_.

Dia dan teman-temannya tertawa setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tanpa mengetahui kalau aku sangat terluka mendengarnya.

Lain lagi dengan Kisane, dia tidak berkata kasar seperti apa yang Namatsu lakukan. Akan tetapi, perlakuannya kepadaku membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi. Dia tidak tertawa, tidak mencemooh, tidak mengatakan kata-kata kasar kepadaku. Dia hanya berjalan pelan ke arahku secepat kilat, aku tidak tahu seberapa cepatnya, dan langsung menggunting rambutku.

KRES!

Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar suara gunting itu beradu dengan helaian rambutku.

Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat rambut kesayangan kakakku itu jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai.

Aku merasakannya. Aku merasakan sakit yang tak terkira.

Setelah itu yang kulihat hanyalah Namatsu dan kawan-kawannya, bergabung dengan Kisane. Tersenyum puas melihat keadaanku.

"_Kerja yang bagus, Kisane!"_ Namatsu tertawa puas sekali. Kisane hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"_Seharusnya kau _botakin_ saja kepalanya."_ lagi-lagi Namatsu mengucapkan kata kasar. _"Rambutnya itu menjijikkan sekali, sama seperti pemiliknya. Kalau dia botak. dia tidak akan berani lagi sombong di depan kita."_ Namatsu masih saja mencemooh.

Aku tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya menerobos keluar juga. Aku menangis sendirian.

Itulah kenapa aku membenci jepit rambut pemberian dari kakak. Aku begitu takut pada seniorku. Mereka sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rambutku. Waktu itu, bando biru—yang juga pemberian kakak—sudah pernah dipatahkan oleh mereka. Karena takut kakak kecewa, aku membeli lagi bando yang sama persis, dan memakainya pulang ke rumah. Aku takut kakak akan tahu kalau para senior itu membenciku, dan menjadi sedih. Aku sangat tidak ingin melihat kakak bersedih.

Tapi kakak malah memaksaku untuk memakai jepit rambut itu. Aku tidak mau, tapi kenapa kakak tidak mengerti?

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku marah kepada kakak.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis membentak kakak. Membiarkan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya susah payah itu menjadi dingin. Mengabaikan ucapan, "Orihime, kakak pergi kerja dulu ya.". Tidak memeluknya dan berkata, "Kakak, cepat pulang ya." sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Pertama kalinya aku begitu marah kepada kakak.

Tanpa tahu, kalau sebenarnya itu adalah hari terakhirku bersama kakak.

Hari terakhir sarapan bersama dengannya. Hari terakhir memeluknya dan tersenyum manis di depannya. Hari terakhir untuk memperhatikannya.

Tapi.. kakak sudah pergi. Dia mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di Klinik Kurosaki. Tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya untuk melihatku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan pada saat itulah, aku bertemu dengannya.

Dia tidak banyak berbicara.

Hanya berkata, _"Kau harus merelakan kakakmu pergi." _ketika aku menangis hebat di kliniknya. Lalu dia mengusap bahuku pelan. Pelan sekali. Mungkin dia hanya menempelkan tangannya lalu segera mengangkatnya lagi.

Tapi aku tersadar.

Itulah, pertama kalinya aku merasa diperhatikan.

Dan pada saat itulah aku menyadarinya, aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

OOOoooOOO

_**Kau semakin tertarik ke dalam hatinya.**_

_**Jauh.. jauh di dasar..**_

_**Kau tidak bisa keluar, gadis kecil.**_

_**Meski kau berusaha berteriak minta tolong, yang lainnya hanya akan diam mendengarkan.**_

_**Dan..**_

_**Apakah kau masih tetap berusaha mencari secercah cahaya itu, gadis kecil?**_

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakannya, Tatsuki-chan?" tanyaku.

"Menanyakan apa?" Tatsuki-chan malah balik bertanya.

Aku memandang ke atas langit. "Bertanya mengapa aku bisa menyukai Kurosaki-kun."

Tatsuki-chan menggumam pelan, yang kudengar seperti bunyi "Oooh."

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Dengan wajah dan _body_ sepertimu, kau ini sebenarnya gampang mendapatkan pacar, Orihime!"

"Wajah dan _body_ seperti apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Yaaah—yang seperti itu lah." dia tampak kesulitan menjelaskannya.

Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataannya. "Kan aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Dia adalah orang pertama yang memberiku semangat. Dialah jagoanku!" ujarku gembira. Tanganku bahkan sampai terangkat ke atas, meninju udara.

Tatsuki buru-buru menurunkan tanganku. "Kau ini—"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku cemburu padanya."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyaku kaget. Aku memandang wajah Tatsuki-chan.

"Karena bukan akulah orang yang pertama menyemangatimu, Orihime." ia mengusap kepalaku pelan. Terlihat jelas senyum sedih di wajahnya.

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Tetap saja yang paling penting bagiku adalah Tatsuki-chan!"

"Benarkah?" Tatsuki-chan membulatkan matanya.

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Tentu. Siapa yang berjasa membuatku semangat memanjangkan rambutku lagi? Siapa yang selalu berdiri di depanku untuk melindungiku? Siapa yang selalu memperhatikanku? Tentu saja itu kau, Tatsuki-chan. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Aku memeluknya. Ya, benar. Tatsuki adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Meskipun Kurosaki-kun adalah orang yang pertama memberiku semangat, tapi tetap saja, tanpa Tatsuki-chan aku tidak akan bisa tertawa bahagia seperti sekarang.

"Kau juga, Orihime." jawabnya sambil membalas pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

OOOoooOOO

Dan tepat pada saat itu. Aku melihatnya.

Ya, aku melihatnya. Kau.. dengan gadis itu.. di sana..

Awalnya aku ingin berteriak memanggil kalian. Tapi setelah melihat jarak yang semakin terhapus karena kalian saling mendekat, mendadak aku diam.

Aku mempunyai firasat buruk.

Dan benar saja, kalian saling mengunci tanpa sadar aku di sini.

Lama.. semakin lama kalian semakin bersemangat mengunci satu sama lain. Tangan gadis itu berpindah ke lehermu, sementara tanganmu erat memeluk pinggangnya.

Kalian masih tetap saling memagut tanpa memerhatikan aku.

Dan aku berbalik. Tak sanggup untuk terus menyaksikan drama indah yang kalian persembahkan.

Mataku panas..

Aku ingin menangis.

Jangan menangis di sini Orihime!

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menutup mulutku serapat mungkin, agar suara tangisanku tidak terdengar oleh kalian berdua.

OOOoooOOO

_**Sekarang kau ada di mana?**_

_**Yang bisa kau tangkap hanyalah air asin yang menyelimuti tubuhmu.**_

_**Kau tenggelam.. lalu muncul lagi..**_

_**Kau melihatnya, gadis kecil.**_

_**Ya, kau melihatnya di atas perahu itu.**_

_**Kau bersiap ingin memanggil namanya.**_

_**Akan tetapi, kau baru sadar. Dia tidak seorang diri.**_

_**Lalu kau pun tenggelam. Dan tidak muncul lagi ke permukaan.**_

Tatsuki-chan berlari menghampiriku. Ketika dilihatnya aku menangis sendirian dalam kelas yang sudah sepi. Tatsuki-chan pasti tahu, aku hampir tidak pernah menangis lagi. Sejak kematian kakakku, sejak ada Tatsuki-chan bersamaku, aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi gadis kecil yang kuat.

Lalu kenapa aku menangis?

Jangan tanyakan padaku apa alasannya. Aku pun juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis. Yang kutahu hanyalah rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadamu, minta dikeluarkan. Aku bingung, aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku hanya _ingin_ menangis.

OOOoooOOO

_**Kau..**_

_**Kau sudah kalah, gadis kecil.**_

"_Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!"_

"_Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak mau makan bersama kami?"_

"_Kurosaki-kun, apa kau mau mencoba bekalku?"_

"_Aku.. Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat, Kurosaki-kun."_

"_Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Biar aku sembuhkan lukamu dulu!"_

"_Kurosaki-kun…"_

"_Kurosaki-kun…"_

"_Kurosaki-kun…"_

Suara itu terus bergema di telingaku. Sungguh aku benci mendengarnya. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kepingan kenangan itu. Sudah terlalu sakit bagiku menyadari kenyataan yang terjadi.

Hari itu, kau mengumumkan pada yang lainnya bahwa kau dan Kuchiki sudah jadian. Aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengarnya. Sungguh, mendengar fakta darimu langsung bukanlah yang kuharapkan.

Semua teman bersorak meneriakimu. Menggodamu dan Kuchiki. Awalnya kau marah, tapi lama-lama kalian malah menikmati godaan itu.

Aku melihatmu dan Kuchiki tersenyum. Sangat bahagia. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat itupun berubah menjadi ribuan jarum yang langsung menusuk hatiku.

Mataku panas..

Oh Kami-sama! Aku tidak ingin menangis. Tidak di sini!

Maka dari itu aku berlari. Aku menjauh darimu, Kuchiki, dan yang lainnya. Dan di sini, aku bisa menangis sepuasku.

Di pelukan Tatsuki-chan.

Tatsuki-chan hanya memelukku, tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia membiarkanku menangis sepuasku. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukanku, setiap aku bertanya mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

Aku, gadis kecil yang berjanji untuk menjadi lebih kuat, kini memakan janjinya sendiri.

OOOoooOOO

"Sudah agak baikan, Orihime?" Tatsuki-chan bertanya ketika aku meneguk susu kotak yang tadi diberikannya.

Aku tersenyum—lemah.

"Aku—" Tatsuki-chan menghela napasnya. "—aku hanya bisa mendengarkan ceritamu saja, Orihime. Aku tidak tahu aku harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak tahu harus memukul Ichigo atau tidak—"

"—Jangan!" selaku. Tatsuki-chan menoleh.

"—maksudku, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Tatsuki-chan. Kurosaki-kun.. Kurosaki-kun.. tidak bersalah." jawabku terbata-bata menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu, inilah jawaban yang akan kau keluarkan, Orihime. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan masalahmu dan Ichigo. Hanya jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan siap memukul bokongnya sampai kamu puas!" mata Tatsuki-chan sangat berapi-api ketika mengatakannya.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyuruhmu. Ini—ini benar-benar bukan kesalahannya. Apalagi Kuchiki." hatiku agak sakit mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku, Orihime."

Aku memandang ke arah jendela, "Selama ini, aku selalu memerhatikan Kurosaki-kun. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu ingin berada dekat dengannya. Aku selalu menawarinya bekalku, dan selalu mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Selama ini, begitu banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan berdua dengannya."

"Tapi, aku tahu. Aku tahu dia tidak _melihat_ku. Dia selalu menolak sopan tiap kutawari makan. Beralih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat jika aku mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Dia hanya—" kerongkonganku tercekat.

"—hanya menganggapku teman. Tidak lebih dari itu." air mataku pun mengalir bersamaan dengan keluarnya kata-kata itu.

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan tangisku. Tatsuki-chan mulai meraihku ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari lama, Tatsuki-chan. Aku tahu kenyataan itu. Tapi aku terus berusaha, agar ia paling tidak bisa melihatku lebih dari sekadar teman."

"Aku menunggunya.. menunggu agar sorot mata yang selalu diperlihatkannya kepada Kuchiki bisa diperlihatkan kepadaku juga."

"Aku selalu berharap, Tatsuki-chan.."

"Aku selalu ingin memeluknya, memberi tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya, Tatsuki-chan." tangisku pun pecah lagi.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah Orihime." ujar Tatsuki-chan lembut.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa? Melakukannya?" aku memandang Tatsuki-chan tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau harus melakukannya. Kau harus mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya. Melihatnya lebih dari sekadar teman. Kau harus memberitahunya, Orihime. Agar ia, paling tidak, mengerti akan perasaanmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, Tatsuki-chan. Dia sudah bersama dengan Kuchiki sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu pada Kuchiki!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu merebut Ichigo, baka?" Tatsuki memukul kepalaku.

Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu mengeluarkan apa yang kau pendam selama ini. Katakan kalau kau mencintainya. Dan kau akan merasa lebih lega." Tatsuki-chan tersenyum.

Aku memikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Tatsuki-chan.

OOOoooOOO

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggilku.

"Oh, kau Inoue. Ada apa?"

"Aku—"

Hari ini, aku akan mengatakannya. Setelah melalui proses pemikiran yang panjang, hati kecilku membenarkan juga apa yang dulu dikatakan oleh Tatsuki-chan.

Aku harus mengatakannya. Ini bukan masalah apakah ia akan menerimaku atau menolakku. Hey, dia sudah punya Kuchiki!

Ini hanya.. masalah hati.

Hatiku berontak keras ketika mengetahui kenyataan Kurosaki dan juga Kuchiki. Aku yang selama ini terlalu banyak menunggu merasa tidak puas. Hatiku memang sakit mengetahui mereka sudah bersama, tetapi lebih sakit lagi ketika aku bahkan belum berjuang apa-apa.

Ya, selama ini aku takut. aku terlalu memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Dan sekarang, hanya penyesalan yang kurasakan.

"Kurosaki-kun—" aku menggigit bibirku. "—selama ini aku mencintaimu." Ujarku sambil menunduk.

Aku melihat dari ujung mataku, ia tampak kaget. "Apa maksudmu, Inoue? Aku.. Aku tidak mengerti."

Aku kembali menunduk, "Selama ini, aku sudah lama melihatmu.. lebih dari sekadar teman. Aku melihatmu.. lebih dari kau melihatku. Aku—" aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yang pasti, aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya padamu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal memendam perasaan ini tanpa memberitahukannya padamu. Hey, aku mendukungmu dan Kuchiki!" ujarku tertawa sambil menyikut tangannya.

Kurosaki-kun ikut tertawa, meski kelihatan jelas tawanya agak canggung.

"Ya sudah, aku memanggilmu hanya untuk membicarakan ini. Salam untuk Kuchiki." aku berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Inoue!" panggil Kurosaki-kun. Aku menoleh.

Dan selama sepersekian detik itu, kami hanya saling tatap. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus.

Aku balas tersenyum, "Tentu." aku pun berbalik lagi meninggalkannya.

_**Ya,**_

_**Kau menang, gadis kecil.**_

_**Kau sudah berhasil melawan ketakutanmu sendiri. **_

_**Kau.. **_

_**Meski kau terjatuh, kau akan bangkit kan?**_

_**Meski kau tengglam, kau akan berusaha muncul lagi ke permukaan.**_

_**Kau sudah berhasil, gadis kecil.**_

_**Kau menang.**_

* * *

><p><em>Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai<em>_  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda<em>

__I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me__  
>I wander within that repetition<br>I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
>I can say "I love you" to the person who I love<em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Nyahaha~ saya ngga tau, fic ini hurt-nya kerasa atau tidak. Padahal saya udah muter-muter ulang lagu Sen No Yoru Wo Koete-nya biar dapet feel. T_T *nangis di pojokan*

Dari pertama kali denger, saya udah langsung suka sama lagu ini. Pas tahu arti liriknya, makin cinta deh. Saya juga punya kenangan tersendiri sih sama lagu ini. Kkk~ *curcol*

Udahan ah, yang udah baca sampe sini, mohon dengan sangat reviewnya. Baik itu kritik maupun saran XD


End file.
